¿Cómo declararse a la presidenta?
by Sly Machin
Summary: Jellal no es un chico ni normal, ni extraño. Es una rara mezcla de los dos. Él está enamorado de la presidenta y se hace una y mil preguntas. O mejor dicho, se hace la misma pregunta una y mil veces. "¿Cómo declararse a Erza Scarlet?". [Tree-shot]
1. ¿Cómo declararse a la presidenta?

**Disclaimer: FT y los pasteles de fresa no me pertenecen (?).**

**.**

**¿Cómo declararse a la presidenta?**

**~Two-shot~**

**.**

Existen las personas normales. Todo en ellos es muy común.

Las personas extrañas. Con gustos raros.

Y luego, está Jellal Fernandez.

Jellal, no es una persona ni normal, ni extraña. No, simplemente es una mezcla de los dos.

Primero, es común porque es tan igual como los otros a la vista y en sus gustos normales, como música, comida, etc, etc.

Segundo, es extraño por un gusto en especifico -para los demás-.

Por supuesto.

Verán, Jellal está perdidamente enamorado de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

Quien mejor para ese papel que Erza Scarlet. Claro que sí...

Erza es la peor mujer para los ojos de la gente normal.

Es muy extraña pero buena amiga para los extraños.

Y para Jellal, es la jodida mujer perfecta.

¿Suena lindo si se los pongo así? Creo que si.

Pero, Jellal Fernandez tiene un pequeño, cojonudo, cabrón y algo problemático dilema.

Cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona, normalmente esa se le declara ¿no?

¡¿No?!

Bueno, ahí esta el problema.

_¿Cómo declararse a Erza Scarlet?_ La pregunta del millón.

Nuestro querido Jellal no sabe como cojones hacerlo.

Primero, porque Erza entra en la clasificación de personas extrañas.

Segundo, nadie se le ha declarado además de un solo valiente, como para saber lo que no -repito, NO- hay que hacer.

Tercero, Erza podía ser muy rarita aveces y nadie conocía todos sus gustos completamente.

Además de unos rumores que circulaba por el instituto de que ama la lectura erótica. Y lo obvio: ama los jodidos pasteles de fresa.

Todos saben eso, pero tal vez lo que saben todos no le resultará muy bien.

O eso pensaba Jellal.

Luego de pedir la opinión de su hermanita Lucy y las demás amigas cercanas de Erza, ha concluido que su pensamiento era totalmente erróneo.

Porque lo que tenían en común las respuestas de ellas, iba por ahí.

Pasteles de fresa.

Así que... bueno, a probar suerte se ha dicho, Jellal

* * *

**¡Tenía que intentarlo! **

**¿Sabéis que? nunca se me han dado los Jerza -poca confianza- porque me parece muy complicado hacer las personalidades de Jellal y Erza -sobre todo de Erza-.**

**Así que no se como habrá quedado.**

**Entonces, este es mi primer fic Jerza. Lo haré un Two-shot, pues en el otro capitulo saldrá como lo hace Jellal xD**

**Aunque será muy simple...**

**Y creo que cualquiera podrá adivinar como lo hará :'v**

**Pero hay que partir por lo fácil primero. Por ello la simplicidad y tan bruta manera de este fic, lo suficiente como para poder predecirlo.**

**Ustedes solo díganme si llama la atención, si sois tan amables :D...**

**Bai~**


	2. La horrible mezcla de vergüenza y miedo

**Disclaimer: FT y los pasteles de fresa no me pertenecen (?).**

**.**

**¿Cómo declararse a la presidenta?**

**~Tree-shot~**

**.**

Él era especial. No era especial por algo en especifico.

No. A Erza se le hacía especial porque lo conocía tanto que llegaba a amarlo sin razón.

Pero ella era ingenua e inocente aunque nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera ella misma.

Otro obstáculo, era que nunca sabía lo que pensaba.

¿Por qué?

Porque estaba más concentrada en hacer que su sonrojo pasara.

Estaba más concentrada en su sonrisa.

En sus ojos.

En su forma de mirarla.

¿Cómo la miraba?

No lo sabía. Pues amaba tanto esos ojos casi jades que más le importaba que ellos estuvieran fijos en ella.

A Erza le gustaba tanto Jellal que no sabía que hacer.

Mencionando que se concentraba más en otras cosas. No sabía si ella le gustaba a él.

Lo cual era un gran problema.

Tampoco sabía lo que pensaba de ella y sería horrible preguntar.

Si se sonrojaba y titubeaba un poco con solo mirarlo, no sería nada bueno tener su atención más tiempo y sus ojos sobre ella al decir "_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_".

Sería un grave problema. Pues ella era muy cobarde cuando se trataba de chicos y amor.

O la mejor definición sería terrible.

A Erza se le había declarado un chico una sola vez. Y lo había golpeado ¿por qué?

Vergüenza.

La vergüenza la controlaba.

Erza nunca se había declarado a un chico. Y aunque al que quisiera declararsele fuera Jellal.

Todo eso lo hacía peor aún.

Pero más horrible era que fueran amigos de infancia.

¿Por qué?

Porque si juntaba todo lo de antes. Que no sabía si le gustaba a él. Que no sabía lo que pensaba de ella. Y su terrible suerte con los chicos y el amor.

Quedaba algo así como: **Amistad arruinada**.

* * *

**xDDD si, decidí hacerlo Tree-shot -así se escribe ¿no?-.**

**Me quedé pensando con el review de Fatty y me dije.**

**¿Por qué no hacerle un capitulo a Erza antes de hacer el de la declaración?**

**Además así puedo pensar un poco más en como hacerlo. Pues no tenía un concreto pensamiento de Erza en mi cabeza así que no sabía mucho como hacerlo. Tal vez esto me aclare un poco más.**

**Con el tercero puede que me alargue un poco más. Pues quiero hacerlo bien. **

**Es mi primer fic Jerza y no me agradaría mucho que la declaración sea un fracaso total :7**

**Bai~ :D**

**PD: Favor ignorar el "~Two-shot~" del primer capi xD**


End file.
